


Peter Parkerin Yöklinikka Hieman Surkeille, Tapaturmaisille Supersankareille

by Kulovalkea



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, nurse!Peter
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulovalkea/pseuds/Kulovalkea
Summary: Peterillä ei ole voimia, Wadella on.Peter työskentelee pitkiä päiviä. Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein voi jättää huomiotta vertavuotavaa miestä paloportaillaan, vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi syöksyä pää edellä sänkyyn ja vaipua unholaan.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Peter Parkerin Yöklinikka Hieman Surkeille, Tapaturmaisille Supersankareille

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter Parker's Night Clinic for Kinda Crappy, Accidental Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859168) by [Trickster88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster88/pseuds/Trickster88). 



Peter avasi asuntonsa oven kolmannella yrityksellä, käännellen avainta lukossa kunnes se viimein naksahti paikoilleen. Hänen todella täytyisi korjata se, mutta jos hänellä olisi niin paljon rahaa- yhtään rahaa, oikeastaan -hän ylipäätään asuisi paremmassa asunnossa. Sellaisessa, jossa hänen ei tarvitsisi väkivaltaisesti potkaista lämminvesivaraajaa kolmesti ennen suihkuun astumista. Peter sulki oven takanaan ja työnsi lasinsa otsalleen hieroen samalla vapaalla kädellä silmiään. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja työvuoro vielä pidempi. Älä ymmärrä väärin, hän ei vaihtaisi sitä mihinkään, mutta se vain oli liikaa joinain päivinä. 12. tunnista 16. tuntiin päivystysosastolla todella puristi ihmisestä mehut.

_Se on sen arvoista,_ Peter vakuutti itselleen jälleen kerran. Hän vaelsi keittokomeroonsa ja yritti raapia kasaan lounasta. Pintapuolinen etsintä antoi hänelle mikromakaronia ja perunan. Peter huokaisi raskaasti, mutta ei hän paljoa odottanutkaan. Hän repäisi irti mikromakaronien muovikääreen ja täytti pakkauksen umpimähkään vedellä. Hän ei oikeastaan nähnyt ilman lasejaan, mutta niiden laittaminen päähän olisi saattanut saada hänen silmänsä poksahtamaan irti päästä protestiksi. Hän iski perunaansa pari reikää haarukalla, melkein iskien itseään käteen ja laittoi molemmat ruoka-aineet halpaan mikroon, joka hänellä oli ollut lukiosta asti.

Asetettuaan “lounaansa” tai jonkun sen tapaisen mikroon tasan 3. minuutiksi ja 45. sekunniksi, Peter vaelsi makuuhuoneeseensa ja veti vaatteitaan pois päältään matkalla. Hänen oli täytynyt mennä hetkeksi synnytysosastolle, koska Carina oli ollut myöhässä. Hänen vaatteensa haisivat hielle. Yksin asuminen todella otti koville. Hän oletti, että se kuului asiaan, ansaita maineensa ja sitä rataa- mutta kyllä se silti oli perseestä.

Hän oli juuri penkomassa kaappejaan etsien puhtaita boxereita, toppi heitettynä jonnekin huoneen kulman läheisyyteen, kun äänekäs räsähdys ikkunan ulkopuolelta säikäytti hänet puolikuoliaaksi. Mitä helvettiä? Peter lähestyi varovasti ikkunaa esittäen, ettei juuri lähes kuollut säikähdyksestä. Matala korina jota lasi vaimensi, kantautui hänen korviinsa ja Peter raotti sälekaihtimia, kurkistaen varovasti paloportaisiin.

Kyseessä oli ainakin koosta päätellen mies. Putoaja oli koristautunut punamustaan kokopukuun, joka oli sillä hetkellä valitettavasti huomattavasti punaisempi. Peter ehti tutkia tilannetta vain hetken, ennen kuin hänen vaistonsa saivat hänet avaamaan ikkunan. "Hei, voi luoja, oletko sinä kunnossa?" 

Peter ei ollut aivan varma _mistä_ ase tuli, mutta sen piippu osoitti häntä puolessa sekunnissa. Hän jähmettyi paikoilleen ja antoi käsiensä leijua epävarmasti ilmassa päänsä korkeudella, _älä ammu_ -asennossa. "Asunnossani ei ole mitään varastamisen arvoista, ihan vaan tiedoksesi." 

Naamion silmät kääntyivät hänen puoleensa tutkien häntä ja ase oli poissa yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli tullutkin. Peter laski kätensä hitaasti, epävarmana, vaikka ase ei enää osoittanutkaan häneen. "Kyseessä ei ole ryöstö, kultsimussu." Hän näytti harkitsevan sitä, katsoen Peteriä päästä varpaisiin lattialta. "Ellet halua minun ryöstävän sinua, mieleeni tulee ainakin 10 tapaa ryöstää sinut perin pohjin, hottis.”

"Ainoastaan kymmenen?" Peter vastasi. Hymy veti hänen suupieliään ylemmäs vaikka hän yritti pysyä vakavana. Hän nojautui rennosti ikkunanpieltä vasten ja antoi terveysalan koulutuksensa ottaa ohjat. "Kuulin räsähdyksen, oletko kunnossa? Putositko sinä?”

"Terve kuin pukki." Peter pystyi lähes näkemään itsevarman virnistyksen maskin läpi. "Putosin sinun silmiisi, kaunokainen."

"Selvä, herra valehtelen-paljon, näen veren. En aio kutsua poliiseja tai mitään, okei? Olen kuitenkin sairaanhoitaja ja voin auttaa, jos annat minun vilkaista sitä." Peter levitti kätensä ja yritti parhaansa mukaan olla mahdollisimman epäuhkaava. 

"Vilkaista mitä?" Peter nyökäytti päätään veren suuntaan, joka nopeasti väritti miehen omituista asukokonaisuutta. Mies katsoi alaspäin, aivan kuin hän olisi jo unohtanut sen. No, verenhukka tekee sellaista ihmisille. "Ou, ei sinun tarvitse. Olen aivan täysin kunnossa, _täysin_."

Mies koukisti sormensa ja alkoi heiluttaa hänelle shaka-merkkiä. Peter päätti ottaa riskin ja kiivetä ulos ikkunasta. Sen sijaan, että olisi ottanut jälleen esiin aseen, mies vikisi innostuksesta ja antoi katseensa haravoida Peterin vartaloa. Aivan, hän oli unohtanut laittaa paidan. 

"Jumalan on oltava olemassa," mies julisti ja Peter tuhahti. Hän kumartui varovasti miehen viereen ja viittoi kohti tämän vatsaa kysyäkseen saiko koskea haavaan. "Sinä saat koskea minuun milloin tahansa, hanipuppeli."

"Hanipuppeli?" Peter ei voinut muutakuin nauraa samalla kun hän varovasti työnsi kangasta syrjään tutkiakseen haavan. Luoja, tyyppi oli täysin riekaleina. Miten hän edes oli yhä hereillä? Vielä menetettyään niin paljon verta? Peter laittoi saman tien kätensä haavan päälle ja lisäsi oikean määrän painetta. "Pysytään ihan Peterissä, jooko?" 

"Peter?" mies toisti kuulostaen hetken oikeasti hämmentyneeltä. Peter kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja vilkaisi odottamatonta potilastaan. Hän laski samalla tämän pulssia takaraivossaan, veren virratessa hänen sormiensa välistä. 

"Niin, se on minun nimeni." Okei, 55 bpm. Ei paha, mutta silti matalampi kuin normaali. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?" 

"...Nimi on Deadpool." Selvästi salanimi, mutta Peter antoi sen olla. Hän kurkotti kohti yhtä Deadpoolin hansikoiduista käsistä ja painoi sen vasten tämän haavaa. 

"Selvä Deadpool," Peter painoi kädellään Deadpoolin kättä näyttäen miten painetta pidettiin. "Minun täytyy hakea ensiapulaukkuni, okei? Sinä tarvitset tikkejä. Yritä olla liikkumatta ja pidä kätesi juuri siinä."

"Minä en ihan oikeasti tarvitse- olen kunnossa, oikeasti." Deadpool vaati, vaikka Peter ajattelikin kuulevansa hämmentyneen sävyn tämän äänestä. Aivan kuin tämä ei olisi odottanut Peterin ehdottavan tikkejä _ammottavaan haavaan vatsassa_.

Luultavasti vain shokkipuhetta. 

"Sitten voit vielä paremmin," Peter meni takaisin sisään ikkunasta ja ryntäsi etsimään ensiapulaukkuaan. Hän kaatoi noin puolet kylpyhuoneensa tavaroista kaivaessaan sitä alakaapista. Hän yritti näyttää tyyneltä palatessaan ulos. Ole rauhallinen potilaan kanssa, mutta nopea ja tehokas muuten. Aika oli rahaa. 

  
  


"Oikeasti poikakulta, olen ihan kunnossa." Peter ei huomioinut Deadpoolia, vaan laittoi jo käteensä lateksihanskoja. "Olet söpö, kun olet huolissasi, tiesitkö sitä?" 

"Olet oikeassa, sinä tulet olemaan kunnossa, sitten kun ompelen kaksi kehosi puolikasta takaisin yht-" Peter lopetti yllättäen räpyttäen silmiään hämmentyneenä työnnettyään Deadpoolin käden pois. Neula ja lanka oli jo hänen kädessään, mutta haava - se oli yhä paikoillaan, yhä melko vaarallinen- mutta se näytti kaksi viikkoa vanhalta, ei tuoreelta, kuten se oli näyttänyt hetki sitten. 

  
  


"Mitä olitkaan sanomassa?" Peter ei ymmärtänyt miten se oli mahdollista, mutta hän oli melko varma, että Deadpool räpytteli hänelle viattomati silmiään maskin takana. Peter työnsi lasit silmilleen vastaukseksi ja totesi, että kyllä, haava oli jokseenkin parantunut. 

"...Tarvitsee silti tikkejä." Peter kumartui pitämään ihoa yhdessä valmiina ompelemaan haavan umpeen, kun Deadpoolin käsi nappasi kiinni hänen ranteestaan. Puristus ei ollut kova, mutta tarpeeksi hidastamaan Peteriä, joka kohotti katseensa takaisin mieheen. 

"Miksi? Minä paranen kyllä. Sinun ei oikeasti tarvitse. Älä tuhlaa aikaasi minuun." Peter pudisti päätään Deadpoolin sanoille rypistäen otsaansa. 

"Se, että paranet ei tarkoita etteikö se sattuisi, vai mitä?" Peter pyöritti neulaa sormiensa välissä. "Anna minun auttaa sinua." 

"Miksi?" Deadpool kysyi uudestaan, aidosti kiinnostuneena. Peter otti kiinni hansikoiduista kädestä ja irrotti varovasti itsensä sen otteesta vapaalla kädellään. 

"Olen sairaanhoitaja. Autan ihmisiä. Sinut luokitellaan ihmiseksi." Deadpool huokaisi, asettui takaisin makuulle ja antoi Peterin jatkaa haavansa hoitamista, vaikka hän ei varsinaisesti vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä. 

"Oikeastaan ei, ipana." Peter pudisti päätään ja työnsi neulan Deadpoolin ihoon, edestakaisin, tehden nopeat tikit. Se meni nopeammin kuin hän oli ajatellut, ottaen huomioon, että haava oli jo puoliksi parantunut. Hänen kunniakseen mies ei edes huomioinut toimenpidettä. Peter mietti kuinka usein Deadpool kärsi vakavia vammoja edes säpsähtämättä. 

Hän leikkasi langan poikki saksilla ja solmi pään nopeasti, ennen kuin otti pullon vetyperoksidia, ja ilman varoitusta, kaatoi sitä repeytyneeseen ihoon. 

todella aiheutti reaktion, pitkän ja vaikuttavan kirosanalitanian muodossa. 

"Anteeksi," Peter sanoi kuulostamatta ollenkaan anteeksipyytävältä. Hän kohottautui takaisin ylös. "Kaikki on nyt valmista. Koita olla vääntelehtimättä hirveästi tai saatat repiä tikit."

“Voi ei, tarkoittaako se, että ei vaakamamboa, kultamussukka?” Deadpool onnistui tekemään sarjan toinen toistaan kuvottavampia ääniä maskinsa takaa. Peter ei voinut muuta kuin tuhahtaa ja nauraa samaan aikaan ottaen samalla pois veriset lateksihanskansa ja rullaten ne palloksi.

“En usko, että olet tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa _sellaiseen_.

Mies yritti nousta istumaan ja Peter asetti kätensä varoittavasti tämän olkapäälle työntäen tätä takaisin makuulle. Hän saattoi lähes tuntea miehen huvittuneisuuden, mutta ihme kyllä tämä silti totteli hänen pyyntöään.

“Oletko varma, ettet halua nähdä millaisessa _kunnossa_ olen?” Lauseet vain pahenivat ja Peter taputti häntä rauhallisesti olkapäälle.

“Minulla on ollut erittäin pitkä päivä ja vaikka olen hyvin imarreltu… Deadpool, en vain taida olla oikealla tuulella.” Deadpool tirskahti ja taputteli taskujaan löytäen lopulta puhelimen.

“Se on todella sääli, beibi. Näytät kaikilla tavoilla notkealta.” Peter virnisti hänelle, sulkien ensiapulaukkunsa kannen muovisella klipsulla. “Minä _olen._ ”

Deadpool lähes tukehtui, minkä Peter epäili olevan tarkoituksellista koomisen efektin luomiseksi. Se oli silti hauskaa. Kuka tämä tyyppi oikein _oli_? Pudota nyt sillä tavalla taivaalta, tuhlata kunnolla verta vieraille paloportaille ja vielä tässä asussa?

“Toivottavasti ei haittaa että kysyn, mistä sinä--”

Deadpool hiljensi hänet laittamalla sormen suoraan tämän naaman eteen, mikä sai Peterin kiirehtimään kauemmas tyrskähdyksen saattelemana. Veressä uinut hanska ei todellakaan ollut jotain, mitä hän halusi suuhunsa, kiitos vain.

“Täytyy mennä, poitsu. Kiitos että annoit minun tuijottaa noihin koiranpentusilmiin kokonaiset kymmenen minuuttia. Todella paransi koko helvetin päivän.” Deadpool kirjoitti vastauksen kännykkäänsä tulleeseen tekstariin ennen kuin laittoi sen pois ja yritti nousta seisomaan. Peter sanoi yritti, mutta oikeastaan hän onnistui siinä harvinaisen hyvin. “Huolehdi itsestäsi, jooko?”

“Hetkinen, odota hetki.” Peter ei ehtinyt edes nousta seisomaan ennen kuin Deadpool _kirjaimellisesti hyppäsi alas kaksitoista kerroksisilta paloportailta._ Mahtavaa. Peter vinkaisi kuultuaan selkeän luun katkeamisen äänen. Hän kiirehti portaiden kaiteelle katsoakseen alas. Häntä tervehti kaksi roskakasasta pilkistävää peukaloa, joiden seuraan pian tupsahti mustapunaisen idiootin pää.

“Olet virallisesti hullu!” Peter huusi alas ja kuunteli Deadpoolin paloportaita pitkin raikuvaa naurua. Ääni kantoi luultavasti koko korttelin ympäri. 

“Kerro minulle jotain, mitä en tiedä!” Naamiosankari vilkutti, nilkuttaen pois roskakasasta kahden murtuneen nilkan kanssa esitelläkseen aikaansaannostaan. Peter sihahti uudestaan. Luoja, tuo näytti pahalta. Ja minkä vuoksi? Yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, mies meni kulman ympäri ja poistui Peterin elämästä.

Hän ei vellonut tapahtuneessa 30 sekuntia kauempaa. Peter seisoi paloportailla kädessään vain pari verisiä lateksihanskoja todistamassa, että Deadpool oli edes ollut paikalla. Hän kasvoi New Yorkissa ja työskenteli ensiavussa Bushwickissä. Hän oli nähnyt oudompiakin asioita.

  
  


***

“Onko tuo puukko olkapäässäsi?!” Se oli toinen kerta viikon sisällä, kun hän oli löytänyt Deadpoolin vuotamassa verta paloportaillaan. Hän alkoi todella miettiä vihasiko Jumala häntä niin paljon. Deadpoolilla oli otsaa virnistää hänelle ja heilutella kulmakarvojaan (miten helvetissä Peter edes kykeni näkemään tämän kulmakarvat maskin läpi? Mutta jostain syystä hän pystyi.)

“Tai ehkä olen vain iloinen nähdessäni sinut.” Nyt oli Peterin vuoro kohottaa kulmakarvojaan. Hän rypisti ne yhteen paksukehyksisten lasiensa yläpuolelle. Hän pääsi juuri 12-tunnin työvuorosta, eikä hän todella ollut oikeassa mielentilassa tämän hoitamiseen. “Ei, kyllä se on ehdottomasti puukko.”

“Mutta minä olen iloinen nähdessäni sinut,” Deadpool lisäsi väliin. Peter huokaisi ja tunsi migreenin ensioireiden alkavan. Hän ohjasi toisen miehen istumaan ja haki ikkunan kautta ensiapupakkauksensa, jota hän ei ollut ehtinyt vielä edes laittaa takaisin kylpyhuoneen hanan alapuoliseen kaappiin.

“Hei, sinä tiedät ettei sinun tarvitse-” Peter hiljensi Deadpoolin terävällä katseella samalla kun laittoi jo hanskoja käteensä. Se lisäsi ylimääräistä draamaa pukusankarin ilmeeseen. “Tuon ei olisi pitänyt olla kuumaa, mutta se oli.”

“Oletko sinä ikinä hiljaa?” Peter tuhahti, tutkien samalla hellästi kirjaimellista _puukkoa_ , joka törrötti Deadpoolin olkapään takapuolelta. Kyseinen olkapää oli työntynyt väärään asentoon, hangaten luita tuskallisesti yhteen, puukko piti niitä erillään. Hänen täytyisi vetää se ulos, asettaa olkapää paikoilleen ja mahdollisesti ommella taas tikkejä.

“En,” Deadpool virnisti laiskasti. “Se on osa kuolematonta viisauttani ja viehätysvoimaani.”

“Odota vain kunnes näet minun kuolemattoman ilmastointiteippini.” Peter mutisi enimmäkseen itselleen. Hän asetti hellästi toisen kätensä Deadpoolin olkapäälle, juuri haavan alapuolelle. “Minun täytyy vetää puukko ulos.”

“Täysin samaa mieltä.” Deadpool käänsi päätään ja Peter sai selvän vaikutelman, että tämä räpytteli hänelle silmiään maskin takana. Peter ei tiennyt miksi se sai hänet punastumaan, eikä hän jaksanut tai edes juurikaan halunnut ratkaista sitä sillä hetkellä. Harhautuksen turvin Peter varautui vetämään puukon ulos ja vinkaisi kun tunsi sen repivän lihasta ja naarmuttavan luuta matkalla.

“Helvetin kuusiPUU!” Deadpool pyöräytti olkapäitään ja pakotti pois paikoiltaan olevan yksilön takaisin kuoppaansa oksettavan rusahduksen saattelemana. “Kiitos beibi. Olisi ollut helvetin vaikeaa saada se pois itse. Olisi pitänyt murtaa toinen käsi, jotta olisin saanut käteni noin pitkälle- ja oletko koskaan käyttänyt kaukosäädintä nenällä? Aivan perseestä!”

“Niin, no,” Peter huokaisi ja työnsi valuvat lasinsa ylemmäs nenällään. Hän todella tarvitsi uudet kehykset. “Voisitko selittää, miten sait veitsen isketyksi selkääsi?”

“Millä muulla minun olisi pitänyt torjua se?” Deadpool kysyi. Peter tuijotti häntä ja mikä pahinta, tämä oli tosissaan! Se oli… vau. Miten tämä oli hänen elämäänsä?

“Kuka sinua ylipäätään puukottaa?” Peter yritti uudestaan, kurottautuen kohti ensiapulaukkuaan tarkoituksenaan puhdistaa haava. Deadpool kuitenkin pysäytti hänet ottamalla hellästi, mutta varmasti kiinni tämän ranteesta hansikoidulla kädellään.

  
  


“Olen palkkamurhaaja. Kuoletan ihmisiä työkseni.” Deadpool sanoi suorasukaisesti, ilman vitsikästä sävyä äänessään. Peter kohotti katseensa silmät suurina. Deadpool tuijotti häntä lähes… odottavasti. “En ketään, joka ei _ansaitsisi_ sitä.” 

“Kukaan ei ansaitse sitä.” Peter väitti vastaan saman tien ja Deadpoolin ote tiukentui aavistuksen. Peter ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut vaan tuijotti naamion valkoisia silmiä. “Et ole kovin hyvä palkkamurhaaja jos tulet puukotetuksi.”

“Sinun pitäisi nähdä se toinen tyyppi.” Deadpool tirskahti ja käänsi päätään sivulle tutkien Peteriä katseellaan. Peterin reaktio- tai oikeastaan sen puute- ei selvästi ollut sitä mitä hän oli odottanut.

“Sanonpahan vain, minun mielestäni sinun ei kannattaisi hankkiutua puukotettavaksi.” Peter ajatteli saaneensa sen kuulostamaan harkitsemattomalta, mutta ehkä ei. Hän oli aika varma, että Deadpoolin silmät kaventuivat maskin takana. Ainakin sanat saivat palkkamurhaajan irrottamaan otteensa hänen ranteestaan.

“Eikö se… en minä tiedä, _haittaa_ sinua, että tunnustin juuri murhan? Monen murhan? _Todella_ monen murhan, poitsu.” Peter huokaisi ja riisui hanskansa. Hän oli tietoinen siitä, että Deadpool oli luultavasti saanut tarpeekseen siitä, että hän hoiti tämän vammoja.

“Tottakai se haittaa minua. Ei pelkästään siksi, että olen järkevä, rationaalinen ihminen, mutta myös sairaanhoitaja, jos satuit unohtamaan.” Deadpool vain tuijotti häntä. Peter nosti lasinsa otsalleen. “Minä vähän niinkuin arvostan ihmiselämää.”

“Mutta siinä kaikki, olen vain sairaanhoitaja. En tuomari, valamiehistö tai teloittaja. En sano, että se mitä teet on minulle _okei_ , olen aika varma, että sinäkin tiedät että se on väärin.” Hiljaisuus jatkui. Peter ei uskonut koskaan ennen nähneensä miehen olevan hiljaa enemmän kuin kaksikymmentä sekuntia. “Mutta millään sillä ei ole väliä silloin, kun olet minun pöydälläni. Tai paloportaissa kuten nyt.”

“Eli sinä… mitä? Sinä vain…?” Toden totta näytti siltä, että Peter oli onnistunut ällistyttämään Deadpoolin hetkeksi.

“Olen vain hyvin väsynyt ja nälkäinen sairaanhoitaja, joka ei ole valmis moraalikeskusteluihin tällä hetkellä. Kyllä, murhaaminen on väärin. Sinä tiedät sen, minä tiedän sen, mutta sen tietäminen ei estä minua poistamasta puukkoa olkapäästäsi. Ymmärrätkö?” Okei, Peter saattoi hieman menettää malttinsa lopussa, mutta hänen puolustuksekseen oli sanottava, että hän oli erittäin uupunut.

“Asia on päivänselvä,” Deadpool onnistui palaamaan omaksi itsekseen tekemällä Peterille laiskasti kunniaa ja Peter otti purkin Advilia laukustaan. Hän kaatoi kädelleen kaksi pilleriä.

  
  


“Ota nämä. Yksi joka kuudes tunti- sinun parantumisnopeudellasi sinun pitäisi olla kunnossa kahdentoista tunnin jälkeen.” Hän asetti pillerit Deadpoolin kädelle ja kääri miehen sormet niiden ympärille. 

“En tarvitse näitä, Peter mussukka,” palkkamurhaaja protestoi ja Peter hiljensi tämän silmien pyöräytyksellä.

“Ota ne pillerit Deadpool. Hyvää yötä.” Sitten Peter keräsi tavaransa ja kiipesi takaisin sisään ikkunasta. Hän saavutti nopeasti Olen-Saanut-Tarpeekseni-Tästä-Paskasta-pistettään ja hänen pitäisi odottaa aamuun käsitelläkseen kunnolla murhatunnustusta, jonka oli kuullut tänään.

“Öitä Petey.” Deadpool mutisi takaisin, edelleen katsoen kädellään olevia pillereitä, kun Peter sulki ikkunan.

***

Peter työskentelee pitkiä päiviä. Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein voi jättää huomiotta vertavuotavaa miestä paloportaillaan, vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi syöksyä pää edellä sänkyyn ja vaipua unholaan.

“Oletko tosissasi?” Peter valitti ja avasi ikkunan. Paloportaat kolisivat edelleen Deadpoolin putoamisen voimasta. Miehen jalka oli täysin ja kokonaan paskana. Verta ei sentään näkynyt, luojan kiitos pienistä ihmeistä.

“Peter Pikku Palleroinen! Lempihoitsuni!” Peter saattoi kuulla virnistyksen Deadpoolin äänessä ja hän huokaisi kumartuen nappaamaan ensiapulaukun ikkunan alta. Hän oli heittänyt sen sinne kolme yötä sitten. Tämä alkoi muuttua huolestuttavaksi tavaksi, mutta Peterillä ei oikeastaan ollut keinoa pysäyttää sitä. Hän auttoi ihmisiä. Se oli hänen DNA:ssaan.

“En missään nimessä ole hoitsusi.” Tapansa mukaan hän puki käsiinsä hanskat. Deadpool heilutti kulmakarvojaan ja Peter jätti tämän ahkerasti huomioimatta.

“Mutta haluaisitko olla hoitoni?” Se sai Peterin puoliksi naurahtamaan samalla, kun hän varovasti tutki Deadpoolin jalan. Hän ei tiennyt, miten kangas ei ollut repeytynyt, mutta näytti siltä, että jokainen Deadpoolin jalan osio oli erikseen vääntynyt väärään suuntaan.

“Toin sopaipilloja! Chimichanga-paikka oli kiinni, mutta tämä on toisiksi paras vaihtoehto. Usko minua.” Peterillä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä Deadpool kiskaisi hieman muussaantuneen sopaipillapussin, mutta silmiään räpäyttäen hän hyväksyi asian, kun Deadpool työnsi pussin hänen käteensä.

“Öh, kiitos?” Hän asetti sen sivuun ja päättäväisesti oli ajattelematta sitä faktaa, että pussin sisältö tuoksui erittäin hyvältä. “Kääntyisitkö ympäri kyljellesi.”

“Ole hyvä.” Deadpool kuulosti hyvin tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Peter törkkäsi miehen kylkeä saadakseen tämän kääntymään ympäri ja ihme kyllä Deadpool totteli.

“Minun täytyy asettaa jokainen luu paikalleen. Miten sinä edes- tai arvaa mitä, antaa olla. En taida edes haluta tietää.” Peter huokaisi ottaen Deadpoolin reidestä kiinni molemmilla käsillään. Hän väänsi sen paikoilleen koko kehonpainollaanja jätti huomiotta kesken jääneen “Eikö sinun pitäisi ensin ostaa minulle lounas, kaunokainen,” joka päättyi sihahdukseen.

“Yksi paikoillaan,” Peter puuskahti silittäen Deadpoolin reittä auttaakseen tätä pääsemään kivun läpi. Tämän parantumisnopeudella kivun pitäisi alkaa helpottaa heti kun luu oli takaisin paikallaan, vai mitä? “Yksi vielä, okei? Keskity vain hengittämiseen.”

“Olen _kunnossa_ ,” Deadpool vakuutti kuulostaen hämmentyneeltä. Aivan kuin ei olisi odottanut Peterin välittävän, jos tätä sattui.

“Keskity hengittämiseen.” Peter hymyili ohuesti, mutta aidosti. Hän otti kiinni Deadpoolin säärestä, hengähti itse syvään ennen kuin väänsi luun paikalleen. Mies kiroili vuolaasti ja kurotti toisen kätensä puristamaan Peterin olkapäätä.

“Paskanna marjoihisi, Batman!” Deadpool päästi nopeasti irti Peteristä ja kokeili jalkansa toimivuutta.

“Parempi?” Peter tuki häntä lempeästi ja säikähti, kun hän saattoi lähes tuntea Deadpoolin paranevan kätensä alla. Hän saattoi tuntea suonien liikkuvan ja asettuvan paikalleen-

“Öm,” Peter vetäisi kätensä pois, räpytellen raivoisasti. Se oli outo tunne. Tuntea jänteiden yhdistyvän uudelleen ihon alla.

“Wade.” Deadpool sylkäisi nimen kuin kirosanan vasten maskinsa kangasta. “Minun nimeni. Voit kutsua minua Wadeksi. Jos haluat.”

“...Wade.” Peter ei voinut estää hymyään, toista aitoa hymyä, jonka Deadpool -Wade- oli saanut kirvoitettua hänestä. “Se on kiva nimi.”

“Kivempi kuin Deadpool?” Jotenkin kysymys tuntui testiltä ja Peter mietti sitä hetken.

“Näytät muutenkin enemmän Wadelta.” Hän viimein päätti ja Wade kääntyi tarjoillakseen sapaipilloja.

***

Tilanne jatkui samanlaisena vielä jonkun aikaa - useita viikkoja itse asiassa. Peter ei ollut aivan varma, mitä ajatella siitä. Joka toinen tai kolmas päivä - joskus neljäs, jos Peter oli onnekas - Wade ilmestyi vakavasti loukkaantuneena hänen paloportailleen. Yleensä hänellä oli mukanaan pussillinen pikaruokaa Peterille tarjottavaksi. Peterin oli pakko myöntää, että se oli hyvää harjoitusta hänen tikeilleen. Ne tulivat kerta kerralta siistimmiksi.

  
  


“Haavan sain!” Deadpool julisti eräänä iltana, heittäen pussillisen sofritoa portaiden metalliselle tasanteelle. Peter nojautui ikkunalautaa vasten ja tuijotti palkkamurhaajaa tyhjästi.

“Sa saitko?” Hänen suunsa täytti automaattisesti lainauksen, mutta hänen paniikkinsa kasvoi hetki hetkeltä, sillä Deadpoolin käsi _oli kirjaimellisesti irti_.

“Naarmun, naarmun vaan se riittää.” Wade ehdottomasti virnisti hänelle maskinsa takaa, mutta Peter vain tuijotti veristä tynkää. “Olet virallisesti lempi sairaanhoitajani.”

Ja niin se jatkui. Ymmärrätkö, mitä hän joutui kestämään? Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan voinut kiistää, että Deadpoolin tuoma ruoka oli aina erinomaista.

“Tiedäthän, että sinun ei tarvitse tuoda minulle ruokaa. Voin ostaa sitä itse,” Peter ehdotti kerran, kun Wade valmistautui hyppäämään jälleen kerran alas hänen paloportailtaan. Hän toivoi, että mies käyttäisi vain portaita, mutta Peter tiesi ettei asiasta kannattanut vängätä.

“Sinä teet niin jo,” Wade sanoi yllättävän vakavasti (ja ärsyttävän kryptisesti, se kusipää), ennen kuin hänen energiansa palasi kymmenkertaisena. “Hyvästi jää, toistaiseksi!”

(Sivuhuomautuksena mainittakoon, että Peter ei koskaan ollut halunnut vastaanottaa lentosuukkoa ihmiseltä, joka samalla putosi kaksitoista kerrosta, mutta hän yliviivasi sen bucket-listastaan.)

Äänekäs pamahdus kertoi Waden saapuneen jälleen kerran ja Peter tassutti keittiöstä haroen hiuksiaan ja mietti, mitä olisi luvassa tänä iltana. Veri, joka valui pitkin hänen ikkunaansa oli odottamatonta, mutta ei ennennäkemätöntä. Peter nieli tunteensa, joita näky aiheutti. Hän oli tottunut vereen ja vammoihin, erityisesti Deadpoolilta, mutta se ei tarkoittanut etteivätkö ne olisi vaikuttaneet häneen.

“Wade? Wade!” Peter ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa avattuaan ikkunan. Hänen vatsansa tuntui putoavan, kun hän tutki vammaa. Waden kallo näytti osittain romahtaneen sisäänpäin. Tämän maski oli verinen ja painunut alueen kohdalta. Mies hoiperteli ja puhui epäselvästi samalla, kun nojasi Peterin talon seinään.

Hän tiesi, että Waden parantuminen oli tehokasta, pettämätöntä jopa, mutta miten helvetissä hän oli päässyt tänne tuossa tilassa? Peter otti kiinni miehen kädestä ja veti tämän sisään ikkunasta- jotain, mitä hän ei missään nimessä ollut tehnyt ennen, mutta epätoivoiset ajat vaativat epätoivoisia tekoja.

“Wade. Wade, jos kuulet minua, niin - niin kaikki on hyvin. Sinä paranet kyllä.” Peter sanoi varmasti, vaikka hän ei ollut varma yrittikö vakuuttaa itsensä vai Waden. Nuori mies kompuroi suuremman painon alla, mutta Peter oli jäntevä ja onnistui saamaan Waden istumaan turvallisesti kylpyhuoneensa lattialle.

Wade päästi oksettavan kurlutuksen ja hänen päänsä valui kohti Peteriä. Peter laittoi kätensä tämän olkapäälle ja puristi rohkaisevasti. Hän ei tuhlannut aikaa, vaan otti käteensä sakset ja alkoi leikata maskia auki takaapäin. 

Toinen ääni. Kiellolta kuulostava, mutta Peter jätti sen huomiotta nostaen varovasti kankaan pois haavan päältä. Veri kupli ja valui valtoimenaan. Näytti siltä, että haava parantui jo kovaa vauhtia. Millainen sen oli pitänyt olla alunperin, jos se oli jo puoliksi parantunut?

Peter nappasi rätin ja kasteli sen lämpimällä vedellä. Hän laittoi Waden makaamaan pää hänen sylissään, jotta hän pystyi pyyhkimään pois verta ja pitämään alueen puhtaana. Ei ollut mitään muuta, mitä hän oikeastaan pystyi tekemään. Oli vain odotettava Waden parantumista. Jos tämä parantui.

Kolme tuntia ja yhdet pilalle menneet pyjamahousut myöhemmin Waden naama näytti palanneen jokseenkin normaaliksi. Hänen päänsä oli yhä hieman kuhmuinen, mutta kasvonpiirteet näyttivät enimmäkseen palanneet normaaleiksi. Paitsi: hän oli arpeutunut. Hyvin, hyvin arpeutunut. Peter oli nähnyt sen tasoisia vammoja ainoastaan palomiehillä, jotka tulivat ensiapuun pyörtyneenä tuskasta.

Hän ei kyennyt estämään sormiaan, jotka seurasivat kevyesti Waden posken kuvioita. Oliko tämä ollut tulipalossa? Peter oli nähnyt tämän kasvattavan käden - mikseivät palohaavat olleet parantuneet?

  
  


Waden silmät rävähtivät auki Peterin sormien tehdessä kolmatta kierrostaan poskella ja tämä nappasi kiinni sairaanhoitajan ranteesta. Peter hymyili hengähtäen syvään helpotuksesta. “Luulin hetken, että olit mennyttä, Wade.”

“...maskini. Missä on minun maskini?” Waden silmät näyttivät villeiltä ja tämän ote Peterin ranteesta tiukkeni. Peter hengitti syvään rauhoittaakseen itsensä ja sanoi sitten parhaalla potilaan rauhoitus -äänellään: 

”Minun oli leikattava se pois. Sinun...sinun kallosi oli romahtanut sisään.” Hän ei voinut mitään äänensä värinälle sanojen `romahtanut sisään´ kohdalla, mutta jos Wade huomasi, hän ei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän nousi salamannopeasti istumaan ja työnsi Peterin pois.

“Älä. Älä katso.” Peter jähmettyi ja nosti kätensä tyynnyttelevään asentoon. Hän ei ollut tehnyt niin heidän ensimmäisen tapaamisensa jälkeen. 

“Wade, en minä aio--” Wade piti hänen ranteitaan rautaisessa otteessa hänen päänsä yläpuolella ennen kuin Peter sai lauseensa loppuun. Hänellä ei ollut edes tarpeeksi happea sanoakseen lausetta loppuun, sillä Waden polvi painoi hänen vatsaansa. 

“ _Älä_.” Wade murisi ja Peter sulki silmänsä tottelevaisesti hengittäen hitaasti. Hän tunsi sydämensä sykkeen korvissaan - adrenaliini luultavasti aiheutti sen - ja yritti tyynnyttää itsensä.

“Wade,” Hän aloitti hetken kuluttua. Hidas, hengästynyt lause. “... sinä satutat minua.”

Se näytti aiheuttavan reaktion, sillä Wade päästi hänestä irti sekunnissa ja peruutti pois kylpyhuoneesta. “Enkä... Minä...” 

“Wade -” mutta palkkamiekka oli jo kääntynyt ympäri ja kadonnut Peterin makuuhuoneeseen. Hän nousi lattialta lähtien takaa-ajoon-

Mutta Wade oli jo poissa.

***

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin Peter näki unen.

Hän tiesi, että se oli unta, sillä hän oli omassa asunnossaan, eikä siellä haissut koipalloilta. Lisäksi kaikki oli enemmän tai vähemmän siististi paikoillaan - mikä ei missään nimessä kuvastanut todellisuutta. Hän joka tapauksessa oli asunnossaan ja televisiosta tuli Star Wars: Uusi toivo.

“Ehdottomasti uni. Tämä on alkuperäinen.” Peter mutisi itselleen ja katsoi, kuinka Han käveli Millennium Falconiin ilman sitä kamalaa CGI Jabbaa.

“Tappaisin tämän kopiosta tosielämässä.” Peter säikähti ääntä, joka ei kuulunut hänelle ja tajusi vasta sitten istuvansa sohvalla, mukavasti jonkun sylissä. “Oikeasti, tappaisin jonkun alkuperäisestä kopiosta. Laita se seuraavaksi työmaksuksi ja minä helvetti soikoon teen sen.”

“Wade?” Peter käänsi päätään ja räpytti silmiään yllättyneenä. Tämä oli epätarkka reunoista, mutta suurin osa kasvoista oli selkeää. Arvet risteilivät venyttäen ihoa huulettoman hymyn ympärillä. Se näytti niin… helpolta, hymy näytti paljon helpommalta, kuin Peter olisi osannut kuvitella tapahtuvan tosielämässä. 

“Palveluksessanne. Unelmoitko minusta beibi?” Peter tyrkkäisi Wadea kylkeen tämän riettaan äänensävyn takia ja pyöräytti silmiään. “Oo, mutta tämä on unta! Voimme tehdä aivan mitä haluat. Useassa eri asennossa.”

“Ei, en aio harrastaa uniseksiä kanssasi.” Wade naurahti ja veti Peterin lähemmäksi painaen huulensa hänen otsalleen. Peter jähmettyi kosketuksesta ja tunsi punastuvansa. Hän ei selkeästi kyennyt olemaan rauhallinen edes unissaan. 

“Okei, okei, en ole täällä tuota varten.” Peter vilkaisi ylöspäin ja kiersi sormensa Waden käden ympärille. Se oli arpinen, kuten muutkin osat hänestä, mutta Peteriä ei haitannut.

“...Miksi sitten olet täällä?” Wade päästi ulos uuden naurahduksen ja käänsi päätään nähdäkseen Peterin. Liike näytti hyvin samalta, kuin maskin kanssa, mutta nyt Peter näki hänen silmänsä. Tavan, jolla ne tutkivat Peterin kasvoja etsien jotain.

“Tämä on sinun unesi Petey, kerro sinä minulle.” Waden silmäkulmiin tuli ryppyjä, kun hän hymyili. Hänen kulmakarvansa- tai paikka jossa sellainen olisi ollut- kohosi ylemmäs äänettömän haasteen merkiksi ja Peter liikkui eteenpäin ajattelematta sen enempää.

Hän tarttui kiinni Waden paidasta- yksinkertaisesta t-paidasta, eikä siitä spandex-painajaisesta, jossa hän juoksi ympäriinsä tullen ammutuksi- ja veti tämän yllättävän intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Lämpimät, pehmeät huulet vasten karheampia, lämpimämpiä huulia. Peter tunsi oman ruumiinlämpönsä kohoavan. 

Waden kädet laskeutuivat pitkin Peterin kylkeä, vaellellen, vetäen häntä lähemmäksi. Peter ei ollut tiennyt, että kipinät voisivat lennellä niin kirjaimellisesti kahden ihmisen välillä, mutta hemmetti. Eikä se edes ollut- se ei ollut edes _totta._

  
  


“Olen niin todellinen kuin haluat minun olevan.” Wade kuiskasi, vetäytyen taaksepäin juuri sen verran, että hänen huulensa koskivat Peterin omia joka sanalla. Hän hengitti raskaasti, jopa unessaan ja TV oli painunut hiljaisena äänenä taustalle.

“Kyllä. Kyllä haluan.” Peter mumisi liikuttaen sormiaan alaspäin, pitkin Waden poskea. Mies hymyili, vetäytyen kauemmas juuri sen verran, että saattoi katsoa Peteriä silmiin. Maailma tuntui kapenevan juuri noihin pähkinänruskeisiin silmiin, vangiten valon juuri oikein. Hän katsoi lämpimästi Peterin suklaanruskeita silmiä.

“Mene sitten hakemaan minut.”

***

Peter heräsi kovaääniseen koputukseen, oikeastaan jyskytykseen, etuovellaan. Sameasilmäisenä, unihiekkaa silmistään hieroen- hän oli ehtinyt nukkua vain neljä tuntia ennen tätä häiriötä- Peter laittoi lähimmät housut jalkaansa ja raahusti etuovelle.

“Odota nyt hetki,” Peter haukotteli leveästi avatessaan oven ja jäätyi paikalleen, kun se takaa paljastui kolme erittäin virallisen näköistä miestä aurinkolaseissa ja puvuissa. Aurinkolasit kuudelta aamulla? ”Öö, luulen, että teillä on nyt väärä talo.”

“Ei suinkaan, herra Parker. Meillä on juuri oikea talo.” Mies astui eteenpäin ja otti pois aurinkolasinsa sulavalla liikkeellä. Kaksi muuta miestä jäivät taka-alalle, etummaisen kummalekin puolelle. Peter asetti kätensä ovenkarmeille ja tuijotti pistävästi kolmikkoa.

“Teillä ei ole lupaa tulla sisään. Mitä te haluatte?” Mies näytti normaalilta bisnesmieheltä, rehelliseltä ja unohdettavalta. Tämän silmät olivat kuitenkin kovat ja niissä oli tietynlaista hermostuttavaa tyyneyttä. 

“Olen täällä erään… kiinnostuneen osapuolen puolesta. Virallisen, valtion osapuolen.” Mies veti takintaskustaan virkamerkin ja ojensi sen varovaisesti Peterille. Peter otti sen vastaan rypistäen kulmiaan. “Arvostaisimme kovasti, jos voisit vastata muutamiin kysymyksiin.”

“Olen pahoillani… agentti Coulson.” Peter ojensi virkamerkin takaisin ja tuijotti agenttia räpäyttämättä silmiään. “Mutta en usko, että voin auttaa teitä. Mistä on kyse?” 

Agentti Coulson tutki Peteriä katseellaan pitkään, laittaen samalla merkkinsä pois. Oli selvää, että Peter ei ollut päästämässä heitä sisään asuntoon, joten hän madalsi ääntään ja jatkoi puhumista. “Meillä on syy olettaa, että eräs henkilö on useasti… käynyt luonasi. Hän saattaa käyttää tai olla käyttämättä salanimeä ‘Deadpool’.”

“En tiedä, mistä puhutte,” Peter vastasi saman tien, yrittäen pitää kasvonsa mahdottoman ilmeettöminä. Hän ei ollut maailman paras valehtelija, mutta viimeinen asia, mihin hän halusi sekaantua, oli Waden bisnekset. 

Waden bisnes. Luoja, kuinka hän oli saattanut unohtaa?

Peter työnsi lamauttavan ajatuksen syrjään ja keskittyi edessään seisovaan agenttiin. “En tunne ketään sillä nimellä.”

“Arvostan lojaaliuttasi, herra Parker, mutta luulen, että me molemmat tiedämme tämän henkilön, johon viittaan. Sinun olisi parasta olla meille täysin rehellinen.” Hänen äänensä oli rauhallinen ja laskelmoiva, mutta Peter saattoi tuntea piilotetun uhkauksen luissaan.

“Ja sinun olisi parasta lähteä ennen kuin kutsun poliisit.” Peter kieltäytyi luovuttamasta. Hänen kätensä jännittyivät ovenkarmeilla. Agentti Coulson myhäili laittaen kätensä rennosti taskuihinsa.

“Teidän ei tarvitse pelätä meitä, herra Parker. Me emme ole vihollisiasi.” Toinen hetki jännittynyttä hiljaisuutta lipui ohitse, ennen kuin agentti Coulson rikkoi sen. “Haluaisin tehdä tarjouksen. Me haluamme vain tietoja. Me voimme… tehdä sen aikasi arvoiseksi.”

He lahjoivat häntä? Oikeasti? Peter pudisti päätään jännittäen sormensa ovenkarmilla. “En. Ole. Kiinnostunut. Poistu.” 

“Sinun ei tarvitse vastata heti -” Peter keskeytti hänet, siristäen silmiään lasien takana.

“Minä vastaan nyt. Ei.” Agentti Coulsonin ilme happani aavistuksen ja hän liu-utti kätensä pois taskuistaan ja nosti ne antautumisen merkiksi.

“Miettikää vielä. Me… olemme yhteydessä.” Peter puristi hampaansa yhteen estääkseen itseään sanomasta _ei tarvitse vaivautua_. Agentti kääntyi ympäri ja kuin merkin saaneena kaksi muuta miestä lähtivät seuraamaan tätä, lähes armeijamaisella tavalla. Peter ei sulkenut ovea ennen kuin he olivat kokonaan lähteneet, ennen kuin alaovi oli sulkeutunut, eikä hän kyennyt enää kuulemaan askeleita.

***

Peter ei kuullut kenestäkään -Deadpoolista tai kenestäkään häneen liittyvästä- seuraavaan puoleentoista viikkoon. Sitten yhtenä iltana, täysin puskista, Peter laittoi olohuoneen valon päälle ja siinä hän oli. Ja vielä yhtenä kappaleena?

“Luoja Wade, olin saada sydänkohtauksen.” Peter laski laukkunsa oven viereen, sulki sen ja astui huoneeseen. “Oletko kunnossa? Sinun on parasta olla vuotamatta verta sohvalleni.”

“Rentoudu Petey. En minä ole… en ole loukkaantunut.” Wade nielaisi lähes kuuluvasti- Peter saattoi selvästi nähdä epävarmuuden. “Toin burgereita.”

“... aivan. Hyvä. Se on hyvä.” Peter pudisti päätään selvittäkseen sen ja hymyili pehmeästi Wadelle. “Kiitos.”

Wade nyökkäsi ja alkoi purkaa pikaruokakassia. Peter istahti sohvalle ja nappasi burgerin, jonka Wade heitti hänelle. Hän taputti paikkaa vieressään, jotta mies istuisi siihen.

“Tiedätkö,” Peter aloitti varovasti, hyvin tietoisena Waden epänormaalista hiljaisuudesta. Hän oli aina niin puhelias- mutta sen jälkeen, kun hän katosi, Peter ei missään nimessä halunnut ajaa häntä taas pois. “Sinulla ei tarvitse olla syytä tulla katsomaan minua. Sinä voit vain… voit vain tulla.”

  
  


“... miksi?” Wade jähmettyi, kääntäen päätään kohti Peteriä. Hänen oli katsottava alaspäin välttääkseen ajattelemasta mitään ja punastumasta kuin idiootti.

“Olet minun ystäväni. Minä… tykkään viettää aikaa kanssasi.” Wade nojautui eteenpäin. Oli kuin hän ei olisi edes huomannut tehneensä niin.

“Mutta _miksi_? Minä -”

“Sinä olet mahtava!” Peter tokaisi, kun hermot pettivät. “Olet hauska ja puhut aivan liikaa, mutta minäkin puhun liikaa. Parantumisesi pitäisi olla mahdotonta ja sinä 

ihmisiä, mutta minä pidän sinusta silti. Haluan silti viettää aikaa kanssasi, enkä tiedä miksi, minä vain -”

“En kuoleta enää ihmisiä.” Wade keskeytti hänet hiljaisella äänellä, mutta hänen sanansa hiljensivät heti Peterin. “Minä lopetin. Kun, um, sen jälkeen kun tapasin sinut.”

“Sinä. Mutta. Sitten… ketä vastaan sitten olet tapellut?” Peter kysyi, hänen aivonsa tuntuivat ylikuormittuneen ja oli vaikeaa saada lause ulos. Kuka helvetti oli lyönyt Waden kallon sisään?

“... sinä autat ihmisiä joka päivä. Ajattelin, että voisin ehkä… kokeilla keventää taakkaasi.” Peter tuijotti hetken, ennen kuin aavistuksenomainen hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen.

“Eli se puukko ja käsi -”

“Ryöstö, huumekeikka.” Wade kohautti olkiaan kuin sanoakseen ‘mitä sille voi’. Viime kerralla kun olin täällä, oli kyseessä harvinaisen väkivaltainen autoryöstö.”

Hän oli auttanut ihmisiä. Peter saattoi tuntea lämpimän ylpeyden leviävän rintaansa ja hän mietti hetken, miten pukea ajatuksensa sanoiksi. Mitä lopulta tuli ulos oli:

“Suutelin sinua unessani.” Se ehdottomasti yllätti Waden. Peter nojautui eteenpäin ja antoi toisen kätensä levätä Waden polvella. “Haluan tehdä sen uudestaan.”

“Sinä haluat?” Waden ääni oli hieman hengästynyt ja epäusko väritti sitä. Peter nyökkäsi ja kohotti toisen kätensä koskettamaan Waden maskin kangasta. Hän ei liikkunut ottaakseen sitä pois, vaan antoi sormiensa levätä sitä vasten kysyvästi. 

“Kyllä,” Peter hymyili ja vilkaisi ylöspäin Waden maskin valkoisia silmäpaloja. Kului hetki, kun Wade pohti valintaansa tilanteen suhteen. Peter puraisi huultaan ja päätti vain tehdä sen. Hänen sormensa alkoivat nostaa kangasta ylemmäs. Hän liikkui hitaasti antaen miehelle kaikki mahdollisuudet perääntyä, pysäyttää hänet. Wade ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin ja kangas kohosi ylemmäs hänen leukansa ylitse, suun, nenän ja viimein hänen silmiensä yli, kerääntyen päälaelle.

“Hei.” Peterin hymy leveni ja Wade tuijotti häntä, sekoitus ihmetystä ja ymmärrystä katseessaan. “Minä olen Peter.”

Wade nuolaisi huuliaan alitajuisesti ja avasi suunsa vastatakseen, kun Peter viimein kumartui eteenpäin ja sulki välimatkan heidän välillään. Suudelma oli _paljon_ parempi, kuin hänen unensa oli antanut olettaa. Wade oli lämmin, kiinteä häntä vasten ja uskomattoman hellä. Peter suuteli häntä, kunnes hän oli hengästynyt ja hänen oli vetäydyttävä kauemmas haukkomaan happea. Heidän huulensa hieroivat toisiaan vasten hellästi.

“Se oli…” Peter mutisi ja Wade nyökkäsi, ujo hymy tanssien huulillaan. “Kyllä, se oli.”

“...Jotkut tyypit tulivat tänne kyselemään sinusta. He tarjosivat minulle rahaa.” Peter hengähti, huoli sekoittui hänen haluunsa suudella Wadea uudestaan. Vanhempi mies mietti hetken, peukalo seurasi Peterin kulmakarvan linjaa.

“Anna kun arvaan: agentti Kusiruisku, ärsyyntyneiden virkamiesten jengin lordi. Kuulostaako oikealta?” Peter nyökkäsi, miettien kuka mies oikeasti oli ollut ja työskentelikö hän oikeasti valtiolle. “Otitko sen?”

Peter jähmettyi kysymyksestä ja vetäytyi taaksepäin katsoakseen Wadea tosissaan. “En tietenkään!”

Wade nauroi ja veti Peterin takaisin uuteen suudelmaan. Peterillä meni hetki saada kiinni siitä, sillä hänen ajatuksensa olivat sekaisin. “Hemmetti. Olisimme voineet puolittaa rahat.”

“Olet idiootti,” Peter naurahti ja löi Wadea kevyesti olkapäähän. Se ansaitsi hänelle uuden suudelman, sillä kertaa syvemmän ja tulisemman.

Ja se sopi Peterille paremmin kuin hyvin.

  
  



End file.
